


[comic strip]Hard.

by sarriathmg



Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Dick Grayson Week, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Barbara Gordon, Beta Tim Drake, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, Omega Cassandra Cain, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Jason Todd, Protective Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Alphas are the backbones of the pack. They are who to lean on when things get hard.And being the only Alpha of the pack is exhausting.Alpha Dick Grayson week Day 2: The Only Alpha
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759051
Comments: 8
Kudos: 450
Collections: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020





	[comic strip]Hard.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【条漫】难。](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378289) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



**Author's Note:**

> 1- nothing actually happened between Jon and Dami last night, Jon presented unexpectedly and Damian gave him a shot of suppressants before Jon jumped out the window upon hearing Dick approaching. Don’t ask me how Damian did it.
> 
> 2- those “mean omegas” made fun of Cass’ speech pattern so she taught them a lesson 😁


End file.
